


Meeting Malfoy

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Written for the february drabble challenge from the Drarry discord (withdrawn).  The prompt was : firsts, the pre-set wordcount was 218





	Meeting Malfoy

They haven’t seen each other since the trials ended. The wand has been on Harry’s mind constantly, burning a hole in his peripheral vision, filling him with guilt. A sense of leaving things unfinished. It’s about eight months later when they finally meet, Malfoy free of parole, at last giving in to Harry’s incessant letters. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen the former Death Eater like this before. A skittish young man, hardly more than a boy, his eyes downcast when he takes the wand, clumsily wrapped in an old Gryffindor scarf. For a split second, Harry catches raw emotion, vulnerability, on his face, and then it’s gone again. Malfoy nods stiffly, mutters a soft ‘thanks’, and gets up. 

There’s a new kind of pain in Harry’s chest when he watches the other leave. He wishes Malfoy would have stayed, wishes he’d grabbed hold of him like he’d wanted to. It’s like nothing he ever felt around him before. He shakes his head and pays for their coffees. Malfoy’s is untouched. This can not have been the last time they’ve met, he thinks stubbornly. Not like this, not when he’s only just discovered Malfoy’s humanity. 

Without the closure he’d wanted, Harry thinks of their meeting as a first step in an unknown direction. A new mystery to solve.


End file.
